I'd Wait For Life
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: James and Lily Potter take a moment to forget about the horrors and dangers of war, the only way they know. Rating: M


**I'd Wait For Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mentioning of May Potter.**

**A/N: SPOILERS: Anything in here I mention about May Potter will be mentioned in my story 'She's Only Potter's Sister.'**

**Pairing: James P/ Lily E. P**

**Warning: Sexual content**

**Summary: Day before Halloween, James and Lily try to spend the night not thinking or talking about the War but they cannot so they distract each other.**

Being in hiding was driving James Potter insane. He knew it was for the good of his family. For the good of Lily. For the good of Harry. He would rather be fighting alongside his family and friends. Voldemort was getting stronger and the Order were faltering but they were fighting hard. Lives were lost and this was what was killing James. He wanted to fight with his friends. To protect them. There were so many he wanted to protect. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice and May. Above all May. She was his little sister and she was not meant to be fighting in a war. To him she was still a little girl and not a married young woman.

Lily was putting Harry to bed so James had time to think things over. It was the night before Halloween and James would rather be taking Harry out for his first proper Halloween but Dumbledore had now told him that he, Lily and Harry should not leave the house at all. It was frustrating but it was for the best. Not for him but for his small family, who were more important to him than his own life. He would give up his life in a second if they were in mortal danger.

He looked up at the many pictures on the mantel piece above their fireplace. A picture of his mother and father, taken 2 years before they died. He and May were their pride and joy and when they died within 2 months of each other, he and May were devastated. The next picture which caught his eye was a picture of him and his best friends. The Marauders. Him, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Three friends he could always count on. They were his brothers, comrades and friends.

The last three pictures were of two weddings and a family photograph. His own with Lily and the wedding of his sister to his best friend. He gave a small smile as his eyes settled on the picture of his sister's wedding photograph. James had to give her away as their father had died and he just remembered being in awe of her. She looked so beautiful with her long white gown and her hair all up, which was unusual for her as she usually had it down. May was beautiful even more so on her wedding day.

May and Sirius had been together since school and there was no doubt that they would marry. May was barely out of school when Sirius proposed and 3 months after James and Lily had married, Sirius and May married. She was still a little girl in his eyes but he knew that he had to let her go one day and that was the day he gave her hand to his best friend. They were perfect for each other.

He looked at the next wedding photograph. His own wedding. One of the happiest days of his life. That was the day he married his soul mate, his one true love, his best friend. Sirius had to nudge him when Lily walked up the aisle towards him. James had actually stopped breathing at the sight of her and Sirius needed to wake him up out of his daze.

"He's finally asleep." Lily gave a heavy sigh and sat next to him, moving into his side. "James? Are you all right?" She followed his eye line and saw that he was looking at their moving photographs. "I miss them all too." James wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close into his side. "We'll see them soon. May hasn't been over for a while and you know how she is when she hasn't seen you or Harry for a long time."

James gave a small chuckle. "That is true but after 5 minutes, the two of you are gossiping in the kitchen over a cup of tea." Kissing the side of her head and rubbing her arm gently. "Yes. She will visit soon. Probably tomorrow."

Lily's hand rested on James' thigh. "James? Have you thought about what I asked you last week?" Her green eyes looking straight ahead at the final photograph, which was the day Harry was born. Sirius took the picture of James sitting next to Lily, who had Harry in her arms. Neither of them were paying attention to Sirius as they were too in awe of their newborn son.

"I have. I think we should." Turning and looking down at his wife. "I want us to have another baby. I just wish our children were born in a better world without war around them." Holding her closer to him. It was always a part of him to have a large family. Growing up, it was only him and May. He always wished to have more siblings but his parents were old when he and May were born so they had no more after May was born. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered softly as his hand ran through her red locks.

"No..." She whispered hotly and moved herself into a sitting position, stood up and stood in front of her husband. "I don't want to risk waking up Harry." She proceeded to straddle his lap, her hands rested on his shoulders before brushing her lips against his own before capturing his lips possessively.

James pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The kiss grew more passionate and more urgent. From Lily's side it did. Her lips moved urgently against James but he pushed her away slightly. "What's wrong, love?"

"It hurts! This war is tearing me apart!" Sobs escaped her lips and her body shook from them. "I... I can't... I can't lose you and I can't lose Harry! It will kill me!"

James didn't hesitate to sit up and wrap his arms tightly around her, buried his face in her hair and the two of them wept together. The heaviness of the war was finally hitting them both. They dreamt of being a proper family without having to look over their shoulders constantly or go into hiding because they were all in danger. "Lily?" Gently pushing her away from him, so he could look directly into her eyes. "It will be over soon. I promise. I know it will." His hands cupped her face, keeping their gazes locked. "Let us forget that." Pulling her closer and gently kissing her. Kissing her to get rid of her pain and terrors.

"Oh James." She sighed softly when he moved his lips down her throat and he held her against him. His fingers pulled at her light blue shirt, parting from his lips from her skin to lift the shirt from her creamy body and throwing it aimlessly on the floor. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she pressed herself against him when their kisses resumed.

James groaned against her lips as her body pressed against his growing erection. "Lily..." He groaned against her lips. When she pulled away to let him speak, she gave a small grin. "If you keep doing that, I will not last long."

She gave a slightly wider grin and slowly began to undo his shirt. "Well, let's get comfortable, my darling." Once his shirt was undone, she reached behind her and swiftly undid her bra, throwing it to the floor.

James smiled, pulled her close him and stood up with her in his arms, causing her to wrap her denim clad legs around his waist. Their lips crashed together as James slowly turned them around, holding her up with one arm as she pushed one half of his shirt off and he lowered her back onto the sofa. Once she was lain on the sofa, he removed his shirt and lay back over her. The urgency returned when their lips collided again. Lily's hands ran down his back to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, hooking her fingers between the material and his skin and pushed them over his hips. James pulled away from her lips and helped her to remove his bottoms.

Lily didn't let him move back to lie over her, she placed her hand on his chest and guided him to sit on the sofa. She stood up in front of him and removed her jeans which were followed by her underwear. Stepping closer to him and moved to straddle his lap. She wrapped her hand around his erect member and slowly sank onto him. Causing loud moans from them both. Lily pressed her lips against his to stop her from crying out too loudly. "James." She mumbled against his lips and shifted her hips a little to cause friction.

"Lily." He moaned against her own lips. James loved it when Lily took control but he needed to feel her. His arms wrapped around her, pulled her tight into him and stood up. Lily gasped loudly at the change and the movement. She wrapped her legs tight around him as her husband turned them around and lay Lily across the sofa with him still deep inside her.

"Oh Merlin!" She let out a louder gasp than before, as James pushed deep into her harder and quicker. "James!" She cried out as her first orgasm washed over her. Her body stiffened for a moment but soon loosened when the orgasm was over but James was far from finished.

His hand ran down the soft skin of her leg until he reached her knee where he then pushed her leg higher up his body. The slight change of position was the thing that sent the young woman over the edge once again. A cry was about to leave her lips but James muffled the cry with his own lips. This time he reached his own peak and spilled himself deep inside her. The kisses were soft as he held himself inside her. "Lily..." He whispered softly, close to her lips.

"James..." She returned the whisper as she loosened her arms around him. "Don't ever let me go."

"I won't and never will." His hazel eyes staring down at her with a grin on his face. "I can never let go of you. You and Harry are my life." He sealed his promise with a searing kiss.

**A/N: I got bored and this came into my head. Do you like it?**


End file.
